In the End, Does She Really Matter?
by KitsuneDreams
Summary: This is sappy but kinda funny. Anyways, Kat and Kit get 2 new neighbors, Hiei and Kurama, and they all learn to get along and they get close, later on. TOTAL A/N! AND OOC! R&R if you read it.


Check it out!  I started another fic!

Hiei:  Baka.  You SHOULD be updating your other fics, not starting new ones.

But, Hiei.  You gave me this great idea in the first place.

Hiei:  Oh?  Enlighten me.

Well we were talking about a trip to the ocean, and what it would be like to live under the sea at the Sushi place down the street, remember?

Hiei:  You make odd stories out of odd conversations.  I'm just telling you that you need to update your other stories.

*sticks tongue out at Hiei*  They can wait.  No one reads them anyways.  Onto the…  Disclaimer…  *tear*

DISCLAIMER:  I no own….  *sniff*  But I might someday!  *smile*  Hmmm…  Hiei, in a bath towel, outside, on a breezy day…  *evil grin*

Hiei:  O_O  Uh-oh….

ON TO DA STORY!!!!  

Oh!  One more thing.  I have no idea what college is like.  I'm only in Junior High, so I sorta relate College to Middle School/High School.  Please, don't yell at me!

UN-FORGETFUL MEETINGS  (with Kit)

Kit walked down the street to the home she shared with her best friend, Kat.  Sure, they were best friends, but hey!  All friends have their own little fights, ne?  The two of them had disagreed on if they wanted to go to their parents' places for the upcoming holiday of July 4th, and if so, which of they twos' parents' houses to go to, or weather to stay here and make their parents come down to their home.  Of course, like most of their fights, it involved fights, yelling, and one of them getting punished.  Kat was the one getting punished this time, though, and she got a good punishment.  She had to be the water berrer for the college football team.  Kit always got the bad, unfair, and down-right dirty ones.  "Damn you, Kat.  You have to be such a loved teacher's pet."  Kit stated outloud to herself as she turned the corner.  "Well, Kit.  If you weren't such a mean, cold, ruthless jerk, you could become one, too!"  Kit merely walked past the pest known as Bobby, Kit's "adopted" little brother (yeah, I wish!) tripping him on the way.  "Butt-out, Squidget.  No one asked you."  With that, Kit turned another corner and left the nussence on the ground to curse on the ground where she left him.  Kit reached her street and noticed a moving van next door.  'Hmmm…  What do we have here?'  Kit was about to walk up to the van and see who was moving in, when something bounced on her.  "Ha!  Got' ya, Kit!  I got you good!!"  "KAT!!!!!  GET OFF ME!!!!"  "No."  Was Kat's quick and short reply.  Little did the two know, they were being watched.  Kat is still sitting on Kit, plugging her ears and humming as Kit, still on the bottom, is yelling with VERY colorful language.

_The next day…_

            "KIT!  GET UP!!  WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!  AGAIN!!!!"  Kit pulled her pillow over her head, hoping to tone out the yelling of her friend.  It didn't work.  Kit heard a loud pounding on the door.  'Gods, does she ever give up!?'  Kit was pulled from her mind cursing as a very cheerful Kat ran into her room and jumped on her.  Kit yelled in frustration.  "GET OFF ME, GODSDAMNIT!!!"  "Than get up."  "I CAN'T GET UP WITH YOU SITTING ON TOP OF ME!!!"  "Sure you can.  You jus-"  Kat was interrupted by the telephone.  "No, Kat!  That's my phone!  Don't answer it!  Don-"  Too late.  Kat had already picked it up.  "Moshi moshi, Kit's room."  "Moshi moshi, is Kit in?"  "Maybe, why do you wanna know?"  "I need to ask her a question."  "Oh?  What is it?"  "I was wondering if she could come in to see me."  "Ooooo.  So you're Kit's BOYFRIEND!?  I didn't know she could get one!  Huh?  HEY!"  *thud*  "Not funny, Kat!  Leave NOW, if you wish to see another day."  Kat stuck her tongue out at Kit as she left.  Kit threw her "The Finger."  "Hello?"  "Moshi moshi, sleepy head.  Shouldn't you be up and off to school?  I am expecting that 5 page report on Raccoons you promised me, remember?"  "O_O  M-Mr.Wallentinson!!?  GODS, I am Soooo sorry for my friends' rudeness!!"  "Don't worry about it.  Just get down here and give me that report.  Ja ne."  "Ja."  With that, Kit hung up the phone, still in shock.  Almost instantly, she turned red with anger.  "KAT!!!!!!!!!!"  

_At school…_

            Kat rubs the bump on the back of her head.  "You deserved it."  "Did not."  "Tch, whatever.  Better go to your master, pet.  He always needs help from you, teacher's pet."  Kat glared at Kit, ready to bite her head off.  "Well, at least I'm wanted!"  Kit returned the glare at her best friend's comment.  "KAT!  COULD YOU COME GIVE ME A HAND!?"  "Be right there!"  Kat looked at Kit, who was snickering.  "Yeah, Kat!  Be a good pet, and go help your master!"  Kat swung her fist at Kit as she dodged my running backwards.  Kit turned a corner and found herself ass-first on the ground.  She looked up, cursing under her breath, to meet eyes with the toughest girl in school.  "Heh, hi Sarah."  Was all Kit could say as she trembled with fear.  No one messed with the infamous, Sarah McCord.  She was mean, wrong minded, and LOVED playing "Punch the Hell Outta Kit Before the Day's Done."  Sarah hated Kit, for a reason no one knew.  Sarah bent down to look at Kit, square in the eye.  "Good-morning, Kitten.  In case you didn't know, I was walking this way first."  Sarah picked Kit up off the ground and held her against the wall.  A crowd formed around the two shouting "Fight!  Fight!" over and over again.  "What's going on here!?"  Everyone turned to the VERY familiar voice.  It was Nick Davis, the toughest bully in school.  The only man Sarah McCord was afraid of.  He was also the only boy in the school who SAID he like Kit.  Who knows, if others do and keep quiet about it.  Sarah dropped Kit on the ground, where she originally fell, and looked at Nick.  She liked him.  A LOT.  "Nothing.  Nothing at all."  Sarah backed away, stepping on Kit's hand.  Kit bit her lip to be quiet so Sarah wouldn't have to beat her up even more cause she made Nick mad at her.  Sarah turned the corner, and Nick bent down to Kit.  "What did she do to you?  Did she hurt you?"  Kit shook her head.  "Um, Nick…  Thank you.  She leaned up like she was gonna give him a kiss.  Nick closed his eyes and they kissed.  Well not really.  When Nick opened his eyes he noticed he had been kissing a butt.  He pulled away and looked around for Kit.  (Sorta reminds you of Kuwabara, ne?)  He spotted her turning the corner.  He got up and ran after her.  When he turned the corner, he saw here with the Writing teacher, Mr. Wallentinson.  They walked inside the school.

_Later on in the day…_

            "No!!"  Kat yelled at Kit outside the school.  "Yes!  It isn't fair that we should go up to our parents'!!  It was their stupid idea to spend the holiday together!!"  "No!  We should go up to my parents' house!  Kasan can't make it down here, remember!?"  "I said no!  We're staying here!"  Kat swung at Kit, missing.  "No!"  Kit pushed Kat.  "Yes!"  Kat slapped Kit.  "No!"  "Grrr…  YES!"  With that, the two got in a huge fight.  If you can't imagine it, than think of a cloud of dirt with arms and legs and such pocking out of it.  If you still can't imagine it, than you have issues and should just give up and think of happy things.  "STOP IT THIS INSTANT!!!"  Both of the girls stopped, Kit on top of Kat with her arm in position to punch while holding Kat's shirt with the other, and looked at Dr. Bejarano, the principal.  He took one look at the situation and shook his head.  "Kit, report to my office.  PRONTO!"  Kit got off of Kat and walked away, flipping the principal off on the way, which made Kat laugh.  He always judged the fights by whoever was on top.

_In the principals office…_

            "Well, young lady?  What do you have to say for yourself?"  "What do you think?  I've been here plenty of times for the same reason.  Just punish me so I can go."  Dr. B. (for short) wasn't glad to hear the smart-ass comment from the student.  "Well than, in that case.  I'll have you go watch the cheerleaders throughout their 3 HOUR practice."  Kit looked at him through eyes that told him he was insane, a mean bastard, and he needed to get laid.  Sure, it may not sound all that bad, but Kit HATED cheerleaders.  I think it has something to do with their Gods forsaken preppy-ness.  She hated preps.  That was only half of the bad-ness of her punishment.  The girls didn't know how to cheer!!  They didn't even practice!!!  They only sat around, talking about boys, girly things, and al that good stuff.  Kit would really rather kill herself than go to the practice.  So, she ditched!

_On her way home with Kat…_

            "I still can't believe you ditched!  He's gonna kill you!"  "Yep!  And I'm gonna keep ditching until he has to change the punishment.  That, or forget, but either way I'm victorious!  *evil grin*"  "You're lucky your parents aren't here or they'd ground you good."  "Kat, they can't.  It's against the law.  They can't lay an abusive hand on me, or they'll get arrested."  Kat nodded.  "Well, I'll leave you to your own troubles.  I'm going over to Lisa's!  Ja ne!"  "Ja!  And be back before dinner!!"  Kit walked past her new neighbors place.  She heard a slam of the door and spun around to see what was going on.  Out on the lawn (here it is!!!) was a well-built, muscular man wearing a bath towel.  He looked up at Kit and blushed the color of his eyes.  Kit did the same.  They just stood there, staring at each other, blushing.  Another man interrupted them.  He was fully dressed with red hair.  When he saw his friend on the lawn, wearing next to nothing, he sighed an irritated sigh.  Then he noticed Kit.  He walked up behind the first one and looked at Kit.  "Well, what a predicament.  We were just talking about you and your friend."  The red head said out of the blue.  "Please, excuse Hiei.  He didn't mean to cause you any trouble."  I shook my head.  "No, it's okay.  He didn't cause any trouble."  Kit caught herself too late.  The smaller of the two, Hiei, looked at her, even more blush than before.  The red head chuckled to himself.  "I'm sorry, We havn't introduced ourselves yet.  This is Hiei, and I'm Kurama.  And you are?"  Kit shook herself loose of her trance, noticing that she had been asked a question.  "Kit.  And my friend is Kat.  Pleased to meet you."  Kit bowed deeply.  "Forgive me for bo-bothering you."  I turned around and walked, with a faster speed, into the house.

Well?  Was it good?  Was it bad?  I will have more soon!  *smile*

Hiei:  Oh, no.  Run away.  There's going to be more.

Me:  That's right!  You have all the right in the world to email me, too!  I'll be sure to email you back!  *smile*  Oh!  If you REALLY want to see my muse in a bath towel, email me.  I'll draw it for ya!  *wink*

Hiei:  Don't you dare.

Me:  *runs off laughing*

R&R!!!  Sankyou!!!


End file.
